Skærsilden
Skærsilden eller Purgatorio (lat. purgatorium "renselse", via anglonormannisk og oldfransk. Italiensk: Purgatorio) er et bjerg af sort, evig ild, der befinder sig udenfor Helvede, og som fordømte, der virkelig angrer deres synder, kan bestige for at blive renset fra deres forbrydelser af ilden. Bjerget er ikke en del af Helvede, men i stedet dets nabo, selv om det ligger indenfor muren, som omringer Helvede. Det ligger på den anden side af Isfloden, efter en strækning af goldt bjerglandskab dækket af grus, snirklede stier og store klipper, der hæver sig op fra jorden. På bjerglandskabet er der pludselig fuldstændigt tavst, hvilket er en stærk kontrast til den skrigen, piskesmæld og hvæsen af ild, man hører i Helvede. Skærsildsbjerget rejser sig fra en dyb afgrund fuld af sort ild, som den bjerget er lavet af, og luften omkring det er fyldt med et blæksort lys, der glitrer som mørket mellem stjerner og oplyser Helvedsmurens bjergsider og skaber sære, hvide skygger i deres klippesprækker. Afgrunden kan nås ved at runde en bjergvæg på det øde, tavse bjerg foran den. En stejl trappe af ild snor sig syv gange rundt om bjerget og når helt op til tinden. Ilden fra Skærsilden brænder smertefuldt de angrende fordømte og æder deres synder væk, den kan betrædes og kan bære levende væsener og ting. Ved bjergets tinde former flammerne en trappe af røg, som rejser sig op i Paradis. Hvis den fordømte er fuldstændig renset fra synd og trappen kan bære dem, kan de gå ad trappen og op i Paradis, men hvis den ikke kan, falder de gennem trappen, falder til jorden og må begynde forfra fra bunden. Nogle af de angrende mennesker på bjerget har fart på og tager lange skridt, der når tre trin ad gangen, mens andre slæber sig af sted i snegletempo og vakler ét trin ad gangen, hver gang de havde taget to. De fleste er indhyllet i sorte flammer fra top til tå, mens andre kun brænder i brystkassen, armene eller håret. En skarp lugt af råd, lugten af brændte synder, hænger i luften. Det er forbudt for djævlene i Helvede at tage til Skærsilden. Efter Aziel Stofeles blev forvist fra Helvede til Ydergård, blev det på Lucifers ordrer forbudt at nævne hans navn, og alle, der bldøev opdaget i at gøre det, blev smidt i Skærsilden. Historie Djævelens lærling Dødens terning Kendte, der har været i Skærsilden * Skumleskæg (tidligere). Skumleskæg fik 150 år i Skærsilden, for at have forgiftet gragornen Hughorn S. Lange for 150 år siden, med et sovemiddel, han havde fået i en kuvert sammen med et brev af en anonym afsender, som i brevet hævdede, at kunne hjælpe Skumleskæg til at få embededet som portvogter, hvilket han havde ønsket sig i hele 120 år. Djævlen, der havde sendt brevet, var en djævelkvinde, og hun brugte døs søvn til at hjælpe en af de fordømte, en særlig mørk sjæl, med at flygte gennem Helvedsporten, væk fra Helvede og ud i Ydergårds mørke. Sammen fik djævlekvinden og manden en søn, djævlen Aziel Stofeles. Skumleskæg valgte at melde sig 150 år efter til Lucifer og bede om tilgivelse, efter Filip Engell og Satina Mørch havde opdaget dæmonens forbrydelse i Ondskabsgloben og konfronteret ham med det. Da det blev opdaget, at Skumleskæg ikke vidste, at den fordømte ville flygte, revurderede Lucifer Skumleskægs straf og besluttede at benåde ham. Lucifer sendte sin kat, Lucifax, til bjerget for at befri portvogteren. De 150 år, Lucifer havde tildelt Skumleskæg svarede til det antal år, portvogteren havde været i embededet uden at blive opdaget. * Epikur. Græsk filosof, hvis lære gjorde godt gavn for Helvede, og af den grund førte til, at Epikurs billede kom til at hænge på The Wall of Pain i Helvede. Epikur mente, at mennesket skulle gøre fuldstændig, hvad det havde lyst til. Lyst, også kaldet nydelse, er af de syv dødssynder, og for at have begået den, havnede Epikur i Skærsilden efter sin død, men dog ikke i Helvede, da han havde ment, hvad han sagde godt. Han havde også sagt, at hvis det, man havde lyst til at gøre, ville gå ud over andre mennesker, eller på længere sigt, en selv, så skulle man holde sig fra det. Hans tilhængere, epikuræerne, brugte derimod hans lære som undskylding for at drive den af og leve i sus og dus, og for det knokler de til evig tid under pisken i Helvede. Epikur gjorde sig også en del tanker omkring døden, idet han mente, at der ikke var nogen grund til at frygte den, da mennesket alligevel aldrig eksisterer samtidig med døden. han mente således, at døden var endeligt, at der ikke eksisterede et efterliv, og Helvedes rædsler ikke var andet end opspind. Dette tog han fejl af. På bjerget går Epikur mens hans mund brænder. Optrædener Den Store Djævlekrig * Djævelens lærling (Lyset fra Skærsilden optræder og stedet er omtalt) * Dødens terning * Den forkerte død (omtalt) * Ondskabens engel (kort omtalt) * Den faldne engel (omtalt) * Den faldne djævel (kort omtalt) Baggrund Dantes Guddommelige Komedie Religiøs baggrund Referencer Kategori:Steder Kategori:Helvede